That's the way I like it uh huh uh huh
by Malfoy Menace
Summary: Ever wonder what it's really like to be in Slytherin? Well why don't you find out.


Disclaimer..... I own none of this. Unfortunately, Harry Potter is not mine. 

A/N.... I hate to edit this story. I had had it up once before but was kicked off because the slash was just that good. So, if you are interested in ready the full, un-edited version, go to my site. 

**That's The Way I Like It..... uh huh uh huh**

"I don't want to go... I hate the dungeons." 

"Oh Ron, stop being a baby." 

"Yeah Weasley, the one who should be scared seems to be fine, so you should chill out." 

"Shut up, Malfoy." 

Ron and Draco still weren't on good terms. They were on better terms then in the previous years, but alas... it just wasn't meant to be. Harry and Draco... now that was an entirely different story all together. They were almost attached at the hip. Which Ron hated. Hermione thought it was sweet, since she had also taken a liking to the blonde Slytherin. It all started with the final battle. Harry was alone in a field, and Voldemort was closing in. Of course the man didn't play fair and had a dozen death eaters surrounding him. Draco was among them. What everybody didn't know, was that the younger Malfoy was indeed a spy for Dumbledore. Nobody knew why he had turned, but rumor had it that it had something to do with Harry. 

The hero and the villain were face to face. Voldemort gave his speech on how Harry should give up now and switch sides, or he would die. Harry did what was expected and shot back a 'fuck off'. A death eater didn't like Harry's tone and shot a crucio at the boy. To everyone's surprise, especially Lucius Malfoy's, Draco jumped in front of Harry and put a shield up around them to block the curse. Draco had prepared a speech of his own. He went on and on about how Voldemort was a crotchety old man with a fucked up grasp on reality, that needed muggles for balance, and that all who followed him were just as fucked up. Then he surprised the world once again when he claimed that Harry was the best thing to happen to this world and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to the boy. When Draco straightened himself out and said "okay I'm done," the battle began. One by one, death eaters fell until there were only four left standing. Harry, Draco, Voldemort, and Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco decided that he would take on his old man, while Harry would take on the snake beast. So they paired off. Curses were being thrown around like it was baseball. Draco got hit with a crucio. He knew what was coming and he wasn't going to let his Dad get the best of him so he did it. Avada Kadavra. Lucius Malfoy was dead. Then there was a huge explosion. Draco got thrown back, and when the dust finally settled he saw the lifeless body of Voldemort. He was overjoyed. But he couldn't find Harry. His heart was going a mile a minute. Then he saw him. Harry was lying on his back, arms out to his sides crucifixion style. Draco thought this was ironic. Many of the muggle borns called Harry the Jesus of the wizarding world. He ran to the boy's side, afraid he might be dead. Thank God he wasn't. Draco was too weak to carry Harry back to camp, so he decided to wait for somebody to come. Surely the explosion would alert someone. It started to rain, how typical. Draco covered Harry's body with his own to keep him warm. When nobody came after a half hour, Draco decided to take action and picked Harry up and carried him back to camp. He nearly collapsed when he got there. But at least they were safe. And ever since then, they had been at each other's side. 

"Alright, now when you get in, do exactly what you are told to do," Draco said when they got to the portrait. 

All of them looked nervous. It was their initiation into Slytherin. When Harry told Draco that he was almost put in Slytherin, Draco said that this must be done. The Trio must become honorary Slytherins. Little did they know, Draco had other ulterior motives to get Harry in the dungeons. Once inside... 

"Give me your pointer fingers." Pansy instructed. 

They did as they were told, but were reluctant. Their fingers were pricked and they had to sign a piece of parchment saying that everything they saw there was to stay there, with their own blood. When that was done, Pansy smiled. 

"Welcome to Slytherin." 

No more then a second later things got weird. 

"BANZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blaise Zambini was on the balcony wearing nothing but his boxers and a towel tied around his shoulders as a cape. He dropped water balloons on two unsuspecting third years. When they exploded on their heads, it was clear that they were filled with pudding. 

"BLAISE!!!!!" 

He laughed maliciously and ran down the hall, towel cape billowing behind him. Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly sat on one of the couches. Draco sat next to Harry. 

"Yeah, sorry about him." 

Crabbe and Goyle were playing exploding snap on the other couch. 

"If you take the card that is second from top, they won't explode. It never fails," Hermione said, interested in their game. 

"Oh but it does..." said Crabbe. "We've tried all strategies and tricks. That one does fail. Now, if you shuffle the deck three times and do the bridge, then take the one fourth from the top... that never fails." 

"Yes, I worked out an equation once to prove such a theory. It does indeed work," Goyle added. 

The Trio just stared in awe. Ron looked almost disgusted. Pansy and Millicent came bounding into the room with two house shaped boxes, looking very excited. They sat on the floor in front of the coffee table that separated the two couches. 

"What are you two so excited about?" Draco asked. 

"We went to Build-A-Bear!" 

"Well, let's see then." 

The girls opened the boxes and pulled out their bears. 

"Gah! What the hell? Did you have it blessed by Satan!?" Ron gasped. 

The bears had claws and fangs; they looked ready to attack any moment. 

"Those don't look right." Harry said. 

"Yeah, what did you do? Mine didn't come out like that." 

Out of nowhere, Draco pulled out a sweet looking bear. It had black unruly fur and was wearing a red tie. It looked like a normal teddy bear. 

"Yours always come out better, Draco," Millicent said with a pout. 

"Don't pout dear, it doesn't suit you." 

Blaise came running into the room, still in his superhero garb, and got everybody's attention. 

"Alright, who's up for a game of darts? Potter, how about you?" 

"Um... okay." 

"Excellent." Blaise went over to a portrait of a serpent wrapped around the neck of a lion and hit it with his wand. It turned around to reveal a huge dartboard in the style of Voldemort. 

"Alright Potter, you go first." 

"Okay, but I'm not that good." 

Harry threw the first dart. It hit Voldemort in the heart; the second hit his eye, and the third... well, the third hit him in the crotch. 

"Those, my boy, are the best shots I've ever seen. SOMEBODY GET A CAMERA AND TAKE A PICTURE OF THIS!" Blaise yelled over his shoulder. Harry was chuckling to himself, when he felt a body press up against his back. 

"Hey, Harry, how about I give you a tour, hmm?" Draco whispered in his ear. Chills went down Harry's spine. 

"Y-yeah, okay." 

They went through the many rooms that most people didn't know existed. There was a potions lab- not surprising- and a torture chamber- shocking- but yet, not really. Draco was showing a few of the bedrooms when he opened one of the doors. 

_Burn, baby, burn... disco inferno. Burn, baby, burn_

__

__The floor of the room was a disco dance floor of multicolor illuminated blocks that flashed in time with the music. There was a disco ball that hung from a huge mirror on the ceiling. The bed in the middle of the room was round and slowly spun.

"Whose room is this?" Harry asked surprised. 

Draco sighed and shook his head. 

"Blaise's..." 

"He doesn't have any roommates?" 

"He did, but when he redecorated they all moved out." 

There was a commotion down in the common room so Draco and Harry went to the balcony. What they saw... good god. 

"Oh no, I forgot... shit," Draco had his hand on his forehead. "This song is a code for a party." 

Professor Snape came bursting through the door with boxes of butterbeer under his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ron and Hermione on the couch. When he was told they signed the contract, he nodded and continued through the common room. 

"It's been a while, Blaise," Snape said. 

"Well, I thought it was about time. Alright everybody, LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!" 

A disco ball lowered from the ceiling and the lights dimmed. One of the desks up against the wall flipped back into the wall and turned into a bar. Another desk turned into turntables that only seemed to play disco. Some fourth years were roller skating around the room. A neon sign appeared above the door that said 'Slytherin 54'. The S moved around the 54 like a snake. 

_Ahhhhh... Freak out... Le freak ce chic_

"Umm... How about we continue the tour?" 

"Yeah, okay. This is just too weird," Harry said as Draco took his hand. 

"Well, last but not least- my room." 

It was beautiful. Everything was what a bachelor pad should be. A huge bed with giant fluffy pillows. Big fluffy chairs... everything seemed to be fluffy. Harry slowly walked through the door. He was amazed. He wanted to just jump on the bed. He turned around when he heard the door close. Draco was leaning up against it with a sexy grin on his face. 

"Do you trust me, Harry?" 

"Yes, Of course I do." 

"You know I'll never hurt you, right?" With each question Draco got a little closer. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"Do you want me to kiss you, Harry?" Draco was face to face with him now. Harry took in a breath and looked at the blonde beauty. 

"Yes..." And with that Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry had never been kissed like that. He was melting. 

_Riiiiiiing... Ring my bell..._

"I hate that song." Draco looked aggravated. He stormed to the door and tore it open. "TURN THAT SHIT OFF!!!" Then he slammed it shut again. He looked at Harry. "Yeah, sorry about that." 

"S'ok," Harry said as he walked up to Draco and ran his hands up his chest. 

"Do you want to?" 

Harry nodded. Draco slowly backed him up until the bed hit the back of his knees. They fell onto it together. The two melted into the bed groping, kissing and undressing each other. 

_That's the way, uh huh uh huh, I like it. Uh huh, uh huh. That's the way, uh huh. I like it_

__

__Harry started laughing at the irony of the song. 

----Insert Hardcore Slash here. Agian, if you want to read to full un-edited version, go to my site. 

The next morning in the Great Hall, Draco and Harry were swooning over each other, Hermione was chatting with Pansy and Millicent about an upcoming party, and Ron was nowhere to be seen. The doors to the hall opened and in walked Ron and Blaise with their arms over each others shoulders singing. 

"That's the way, uh huh, uh huh, I like it.... uh huh, uh huh." 

They looked at Snape and pointed to him winking. He slowly nodded back with a smirk on his face. It was good to be part of Slytherin. 


End file.
